RWBY The Robin Chronicles
by TheLegend415
Summary: A young man wakes up in the streets of Vale to go on a journey to recover his memories of who he is and build friendships with the characters of the RWBY universe.
1. Prologue

**I've rewritten this intro to sound less dumb. I reread this thing and even I thought it sounded stupid so this chapter has been revised. I hope the changes were worth while.**

He awoke in a high class hotel room in the dark. His vision was blurry, but he could tell that there was a scuffle in the room recently. The boy also noticed that there were at least half a dozen men with red machete like swords surrounding him, being led by a man with orange hair, wearing a fancy feathered hat, white suit, and holding a cigar in his mouth and a cane in his hand. Needless to say the circumstances were not promising.

"Finish him off, I got other business to tend to." The man said to the machete wielding goons.

"Yes "Sir" Mr. Torchwick." Replied one of the goons.

Upon hearing that the boy immediately got off the ground and took a fighting stance. One man came at him with his a machete. The boy grabbed the man's arm with his left hand a used the man's momentum to throw him into the opposite wall knocking him out. The boy was stunned at his strength, but his the moment was cut short when another man lunged in at him. However his face met a hard fist knocking him out backwards into the men behind him. The boy was completely focused now so he just took a short moment to take in the atmosphere.

One of the goons shouted "In case you can't count there are three of us and only one of you, so drop your weapon, NOW!"

Weapon, what weapon he thought. He felt around his body until he touched a long object on his back and then he pulled it off and it appeared to be a bow. Well he had a weapon, but what good was a bow in close quarters. His question was answered when he instinctively pressed a black button ion the handle transforming the weapon into two dual wielded swords. He then knocked the sword out of the hand of the next would attacker and bashed his head with the flat part of the right sword. The next guy didn't see it coming as he tried to rush the boy his machete was stopped by one blade and the pommel of the other sword came down on his skull knocking him out. However the last man decided to bail and sprinted out of the room and down the stairs. The boy ran after him and chased him into the streets. As he entered the street he saw the man running near the end of the street, so he instinctively recombined his two swords back into a bow. He readied an arrow from a quiver on his back, and then he steadied his breathing and took aim. The man was at least a hundred yards away if not farther, but the boy just steadied his aim and released the arrow and the man froze in a block of ice as soon as the arrow made contact. Shockingly the boy knew that the arrow would react in such a way, almost like he had done this before. The boy was proud of his victory. Until it hit him. He then came to the realization that he could not recall who he was. He couldn't eve muster up a name to call himself. "This has got to be some kind of nightmare," he said out loud. 'What the heck is going on!?' He thought. He didn't know what to do so he just leaned against a lamp post and sank down into a sitting position. He put his face in his hands and tried to think. Nothing was coming to mind except a mild headache. "Who am I?" He whispered. Then suddenly he heard foot steps approaching. The boy stood up and began to reach for his bow.

"Calm down young man, I mean you know harm" said the stranger.

He looked up to see a man that was tall in stature with grayish hair, wearing a black suit, green shirt, and dark spectacles, holding a cane.

"How do I know for sure?" the boy replied.

"Because I'm not one of them," the man said as he pointed to the man frozen in the ice block.

"Just who are you?" the boy questioned.

"Never mind that we'll discuss that later, just come with me; there is much I need to discuss with you."

Half an hour later the boy was brought to a police station by the man where he was taken to an interrogation room but was asked to wait outside until they were ready. He took a seat on a row of chairs, but then took a short trip to the bathroom, because as he sat down he wondered "what do I look like?" As he entered the bathroom he gazed into the mirror and a stranger stared back. The image in the mirror wore a green tinted trench coat with a dark forest green hood, dark black boots, dark black cargo pants, a black shirt where the strap from his arrow quiver crossed over, and lastly he had fingerless gloves. On to the head he had black hair tinted green and in stream lined hair style, he had pale skin, a thin face, a navy blue colored eye, as in one eye. His left eye was covered with a black eye patch. He reached up and touched his eye patch, but dared not to remove for fear of what lay behind it. As he gazed upon the figure in the mirror, he thought of how freakish he looked as a Cyclops. As he returned to the waiting area he spied a small, yet cute girl dressed in red and black sitting on the opposite end of the chairs. Capitalizing on the red quite a bit he thought. He took a seat and stared at the opposite wall and began to go off into thought.

"Hello, my name is Ruby" the girl interjected.

He accepted the hand and shook it feeling her small and tiny hand against his bear paw like hands.

"So what's your name?" she asked energetically.

"Your guess is as good as mine."

"What do you mean, don't you remember, did you hit your head or something?"

"That, or a really bad hangover; I haven't the slightest clue, but anyways I have no idea what to call myself."

"Robin"

"What?"

"You look like a Robin." Ruby stated.

"Hmm, I like it I'll go by Robin now, thank you."

"Just like that?"

"Sure, why not? I was going to go with Cyclops, but I think I'd get too many weird replies with that name."

The two laughed briefly over his previous name choice until the tall looking man from earlier called Ruby into the room for interrogation. As he waited he thought about the girl he just met. She was kind, cute, easy to talk to, and probably the first person he had any real acquaintance with, and to top it all off she named him; that he would never forget. After about an hour the girl came out.

"By Robin, see you later."

"By Ruby, thanks for everything."

"What do you mean?"

"You know giving me my name and all."

"You mean that wasn't a joke?"

"Um… no."

"Oh… okay, well good luck with your life then."

As she left Ruby thought to herself about how bad she felt about treating Robin and her discussion earlier like a joke. She thought it was just some cheesy pickup line guys used like her sister Yang had always warned her about. However she did think it was cool to meet a real amnesiac who also looked kind of cool.

(Mean while.)

Robin had seated himself in the chair opposite of the man he had met outside the hotel. The room was to say the least small. Robin actually found it claustrophobic.

"Hello, my name is Professor Ozpin. I am the head master of the hunter and huntress training school known as Beacon and this is my secretary Glynda Goodwitch." As he gestured to a refined looking woman probably in her early thirties. "But enough about me, what is your name?"

Robin then answered with the only real name he had, "My name is Robin."

"Robin, where did you learn to take out all those thugs?"

"I don't know."

"Why don't you know?"

"I don't know why I don't know. I just know that I know how to do it, but not why. I don't know I why I know how to do those things. I… can't remember who I am, and my name was just something that Ruby girl decided to call me."

"So you really are lost then, aren't you? Perhaps I can remedy that, if you accept my offer?"

"What's the offer?"

"Become a student of my school and perhaps you can unlock the secrets of your mind or at least have somewhere to restart from"

It seemed like a pretty good offer. He didn't really have much to lose, but then another question entered his mind so he began to open his mouth until Ozpin spoke again.

"Of course it will be paid for by my school seeing as you having a long term memory loss probably can't remember where you left your wallet."

"Probably in my other pants." Robin replied.

"Probably. Now what is your decision?"

"Deal." Robin declared as they both shook on it.

**Ok that's the end to chapter one. I know the start is pretty slow, but I intend to speed it up later along the line. Anyways any tips, advice, or criticism is welcomed, because I have no idea what I'm doing.**


	2. Many Questions, but Few Answers

**So this is chapter two of RWBY: The Robin Chronicles or as I like to call it "Many questions, and few answers." Anyways I spent a little more time on this chapter so there will be more content, but I will more or less skim through the content of the second and third episode of the show going straight into the more action packed episodes. Once again I don't own RWBY or its characters, just the story and characters I intend to create.**

Robin opened his eyes to see that he was holding his bow and that he was aiming it at someone while he stood within the shadows of a dark alley. Robin gazed at his target to see down range that he was aiming at an older man, probably in his mid fifties. The man held a large weapon, but then Robin noticed that the man was aiming his weapon right at him. Without hesitation he released his arrow and the man in turn fired, and suddenly Robin felt a sharp agonizing pain in his eye as he collapsed on the ground. Before he could open his mouth to scream he-

"All passengers this is your captain speaking we'd like to inform you that we shall be landing shortly, that is all."

Robin was awakened from his dream, correction nightmare, by the captain's announcement. He tried to brush off what he saw in his dream but it just stuck in his head, so he felt for his left eye, which was still covered by an eye patch. Robin then heard a person in the distance squeal and saw a skinny blonde guy in a hoodie obviously suffering from motion sickness, so Robin grabbed some barf bags they always keep behind the seats and went over to the blonde guy. Unfortunately he was too late as the nauseous boy succumbed to his sickness and barfed near two unfortunate girls one of which Robin recognized as Ruby.

"Ew Yang it's all over my boots!"

Robin handed the bags over to the blonde, although it was already futile considering the current scenario.

"Hey buddy you may want to take a couple of these?"

"Thanfs" the guy managed to mumble before promptly taking a bag and emptying his stomach contents into it.

Robin went to the bathroom to fetch some paper towels and wipes. As he returned he found Ruby still grossed out with vomit on her boots playing tug o war with a busty blonde chicks scarf to use it for you know what.

"Hey Ruby, heck of a first day?" Robin retorted trying but failing to hide his laughter at the situation as he handed Ruby some paper towels and wipes.

"If only you had got here sooner."

"If I got here sooner I would've missed the show, but I'm sorry about your boots and all."

"Well thanks for helping me now. By the way this is my sister Yang." Ruby stated as she gestured to the blonde beside her.

"Hello, it's great to meet you…."

"Robin"

"Robin. So are you like Ruby's secret boy-"

"NO!" both Robin and Ruby said in unison and then suddenly realizing the awkwardness of the situation slightly blushed, but only slightly.

Ruby decided to change the subject by asking Robin about something she saw earlier, "Robin, did you have a nightmare or something earlier? You were shaking in your sleep."

"Well the thing is-

"This is your captain speaking again and I'd like to let you all know that we have arrived at our destination. Would all passengers please exit the plane in an orderly fashion?"

"We'll talk later" Ruby said as her sister dragged her off by the hood.

"Yeah, okay." Robin said with a slightly disappointed tone, but Ruby didn't hear it as she was pulled outside.

Two hours later Robin and the rest of the first year students were all preparing for bed in the main hall (If it was actually a different room, then I'm sorry, but I didn't know the name of the room they all slept in the first night.) Robin opened a suitcase he'd gotten an hour and a half earlier.

Flashback and an hour and a half ago.

After the droning assembly Robin went over to Ruby to talk about the situation earlier, but was stopped by professor Ozpin who promptly handed him a suitcase.

"Professor what's this?" Robin asked as Ozpin handed him the item in question.

"Seeing as how you have nothing but the clothes on your back it seems that you are quite lacking with supplies such as toiletries and sleeping wear."

"Um… thank you sir."

End flashback.

Within the case Robin found some pajamas, assorted toiletries, a pillow and a blanket. Robin went to the boy's bathroom to change, but as he took off his shirt he noticed he had quite the collection of muscles. They weren't ripped, but more stream lined and smoothed out especially around his chest and arms, his admiration was cut short when he saw three large scars along his stomach. He snapped out of it and quickly changed then returned to the main hall, Robin was still thinking about the dream he had earlier and the scars he had, so much so that he in advertently bumped into the blonde guy from earlier.

"Oh sorry" Robin said.

"It's fine, oh wait aren't you the guy who gave me the barf bags earlier?"

"Yeah."

"Thanks. By the way I'm Jaune, Jaune Arc, short sweet and rolls of the tongue. Ladies love it."

"Well I'm Robin, just plain old Robin. By the way does that motion sickness only happen on planes?"

"Yes, why?"

"Oh it's just I heard rumors of the initiation tomorrow having to do with us falling at a high altitude or something along those lines, so I'd thought I'd warn you in advance."

"Ugh. Thanks I guess."

"Good night and good luck."

As Robin laid his head on his pillow he heard Ruby arguing with someone. Well it wasn't so much arguing as it was Ruby apologizing over and over while the other person complained about this and that. Robin remembered that voice from earlier that day.

Flashback two hours ago.

Robin got off the plane and noticed a white haired girl ordering around a bunch of servants carrying around a hefty amount of briefcases. Robin then observed the situation of Ruby falling on some of the cases and the white haired girl yelling at Ruby. Robin left the scene early because he new it would get ugly.

End of flashback

Judging by the dialogue between Ruby and the Weiss as Robin over heard, it apparently didn't go down too well. 'Maybe I should've intervened or something' Robin thought, oh well it's in the past; nothing I can do about it now and then he drifted off to sleep.

The next morning as Robin put together his gear he decided to take an inventory check of his arrows which were all labeled conveniently. He had about 50 arrows, 9 ice dust, 10 fire dust, 10 lightning dust, 3 grappling arrows, and the rest just the generic pointy kind. After he was done doing that he spotted Ruby and was about to go up and talk to her, until she pulled out her weapon. Robin's head throbbed. There was something strangely familiar about that weapon but he couldn't quite put his finger on it.

Half an hour later all the first year students had gathered and assembled themselves on some grey pads near the edge of the cliff by the Emerald Forrest.

Ozpin was speaking about the initiation, "Your task is to retrieve some relics at the temple on the far side of the forest. Oh and don't hesitate to kill everything in your path or you will die."

After Ozpin said this Robin noticed a bright red head smirk and slightly chuckle about Ozpin's last sentence. Robin found this a little creepy, but decided to focus at the task ahead.

Soon Robin's pad activated and he went soaring into the air. Robin didn't have time to take in the great atmosphere, but instead fumbled around for a grapple arrow. He fired it at a high hanging branch on a tree he was descending towards then quickly took hold of the rope as his velocity carried him down. Robin braced for impact as he crashed through the branches, but opened his eyes once he stopped moving. He could see that he was still high up so climbed down the rest of the way. He walked for about ten minutes till he spotted two figures. It was Weiss and Ruby. 'Tough luck Ruby,' Robin thought out of pity for Ruby. When Weiss had her back turned he spotted Ruby making a face at Weiss and he couldn't help, but chuckle. That was a mistake.

"Hey who's there" Weiss demanded as she readied her sword.

"Relax I'm a friendly," Robin declared as he stepped out of the brush and into the clearing.

"Since you're here maybe you can help us fin our way through this mess," Weiss suggested.

"You would need a high vantage point to spot the temple, but none of these trees are high enough, Ruby any ideas?"

Ruby said nothing as she stared into the distant sky, until she spotted a Nevermore gliding in the distance, which made her excited.

"Oh, oh, oh, I have an idea!" Ruby stated excitedly as she raised her hand.

"Yes, Ruby." Robin answered as he pointed to Ruby.

Ruby pointed to the Nevermore and immediately he understood.

"Ruby, I like your thinking."

Ruby grinned in satisfaction over her idea.

"Get its attention, and hey Ice Queen, help her out."

Weiss frowned at her new nickname, but did as she was told. Meanwhile Robin readied a grapple arrow, as the two girls fired upon the giant bird. Soon it was a mere 100 yards away so Robin handed the other girls the rope and took aim. He focused on the Nevermore's talons then he released the arrow and the grapple end latched on. Almost immediately after words the two girls zoomed into the air, but Robin failed to notice that he was right in the path of their ascent and was kicked in the back and knocked over.

"oof!" was all he muttered as he fell over.

"I'm sorry," Ruby shouted.

"I'm not," Weiss stated with a slight grin.

Robin got up and waved, but didn't see the Beowulf approaching from behind. It then tackled him and tried to bite his head off as he struggled to keep the monsters jaws away from his face. This made him unable to reach for his bow. Then suddenly he heard three shotgun blasts and felt the creature die on top of him. Robin pushed the carcass off of his body and looked upon his rescuer. It was a tall slightly buff guy with wavy orangish red hair, dark brown eyes, wearing tan trousers held up by suspenders and a short sleeve white button shirt, and brandishing what appeared to be a war hammer with a shotgun in the handle, which the young man held in one hand as he raised it to his face to blow away the smoke.

"You looked to be in a wee bit of trouble so I thought I'd lend you a hand. Guess that makes us partners; the names Orville Little, but me friends just call me Orv."

"Hello, thanks for the hand my names Robin, now do you know which way that Nevermore went? I sent some friends up there for reconnaissance and was hoping to follow them to get to the temple?"

"Yeah, the beasty be headed that way friend." as Orville pointed his hammer north ward.

"Great, then let's go!"

Robin and Orville walked for about a mile till they came across to young men fighting off a pack of Ursa. One boy was short and thin, with spiky red hair, green eyes, wearing a maroon colored vest with a striped button shirt with the sleeves rolled up, with a crazed look in his eye and wielding a fire long sword. The other young man was of a medium height, with dark brown hair, wearing a black suit, white button shirt with the top two buttons undone, and cross around his neck, with a calm look on his face and wielding what appeared o be a bow staff with chain saws chained to each end.

"They need help, and I have an idea." Robin stated.

"What is it mate?" Orville asked.

"We're going to make a path. So you run in front and blast them away while I come from behind and do a little slice and dice action if you know what I mean?" Robin declared as he shifted his bow into two swords.

"Lets' do it!" Orville replied excitedly.

So Robin and Orville commenced with the plan and it went over smoothly. Although Orville did empty his clip half way through the heard, so he just resorted to using the hammer end and swung golf club style causing several Ursa to fly out of their way. Soon the four boys were able to clear out all the Ursa. Then they all decided it was time for introductions.

"Hello my name is Robin and this is Orville Little," Robin said as he gestured to Orville who in turn nodded.

"The names Bradley Scarlet, but my friends call me Brad, and this quiet fellow is Nathanael Tucker," said the red haired boy as he pointed to the dark clothed one.

"It's a pleasure, but call me Nate," the suited boy declared.

"Were headed north to the temple, perhaps we should go as a group?" suggested Robin.

"Sounds good enough to me" stated Bradley "What say you, Nate?"

Nate nodded in reply and they were off. The group walked for another 20 minutes until they reached the temple. Robin noticed there were only two pieces left, which meant they were the last group. 'Dang it' he thought, 'this means we've been moving too slow.' The boys promptly grabbed the last of the relics. Robin heard some gunfire in the distance and was bout to look up till-

"Oi, what's happn' over there?!" Orv proclaimed as he pointed to what appeared to be four figures taking on a Nevermore on one side of the cliff and another four figures who just slain a Deathstalker on the opposite side of the cliff.

The rest of the boys all looked up just in time to see a red and black figure behead the Nevermore at the edge of the cliff.

"Whoa," they all uttered, but were all thinking 'HOLY CRAP!'

"Who on earth was that?" Nate asked

Robin knew her. It was Ruby. 'She is one powerful fighter he thought.' Robin's thoughts were interrupted as all the boys heard distant growling and howling. A couple dozen Beowulves had spotted them and were advancing towards them.

"What's the plan?" asked Brad

"Orv and I will rein suppressive fire along the right and left flank while you and Nate will cut them down along the middle." Robin answered

"What happens when you run out of ammo, what's the plan then?" Brad demanded.

"Plan? We put them in the ground!" Robin stated with a smile on his face and a look in his eye.

"My thoughts exactly," stated Nate.

Robin and Orv began firing at the pack whilst Brad and Nate went close range with their attack style. Robin made head shots and even shot an ice arrow in a Beowulf's eye killing it instantly, but also turning its head into a giant ice sickle porcupine. Orv was one handing his shotgun and cocking the lever action with his right hand and blasting away the beasts in the face. Nate would move his staff smoothly and deflect any common attacks and counter attack literally tearing his foes into tiny pieces. Brads attacks mostly consisted of long swipes and quick stabs and he cleaved off his opponents arms and legs and occasionally stabbed a Beowulf in the heart, but also managed to stab one in the chin up and to it's skull causing the beasts head to burst into flames. Robin and Orv did eventually run out of ammo so they both resorted to their close range weapons. Robin dodged the oncoming attacks and sliced off some arms and occasionally did a beheading scissor style.

"Fore!" Orv cried as he bashed his hammer into a Beowulf's skull.

All the Beowulves were dead except for one that had gotten the drop on Brad and was struggling to eat him.

"A little help would be NICE!" Brad yelled frantically.

Robin reached for an arrow, but realized he was all out. Brad had been separated from the rest of the group so he was too far away to just run to. Robin looked at his right sword and noticed a red button, not the same as the black one that shifts his weapon, but a bright red button, which he immediately pushed. This in turn shifted the sword into a boomerang. Robin aimed and threw it and the weapon crushed the beasts skull on contact liquefying it's brain, as Brad soon realized as a redish foamy liquid leaked out of it's ears and onto Brad.

"Ah sick, you got its brain juice all over my face,"

"You're welcome," Robin proclaimed with a small smile as he caught his weapon from its flight.

An hour later all the first year students gathered in the main auditorium to have their teams announced. Ozpin finally came to Robin's team.

"Bradley Scarlet, Nathanael Tucker, Orville Little, and Robin, you collected the black knight pieces, for now on you will be known as team ROBN lead by Robin."

Robin saw all the confused looks on his team members faces as to why he had only one name, but that was something that would be difficult to explain later.

**Ok that's the end of chapter two, hope you enjoyed it. This one took a while to write, but I'll speed up my pace. Also for some trivia Robin shoots his bow and swings his swords as if he were left handed. That's all for now; on to write chapter three. I'll be sure to make these chapters longer in the future, but it may take more than a day.**


	3. Challenges and Tribulations

**Okay this chapter was a little hard to write mostly due to writer's block. This chapter begins before Jaunedice pt 1 and ends sometime after Forever Fall pt 2. I know it may seem like I'm rushing through the original episode content, but I'm doing this so I can get beyond the episodes of the show so that I can start making some more original settings and story arcs and not half to rely on what Monty Oum has already engineered. This one will however be very long. On that note the characters and universe all belong to Monty Oum and Rooster Teeth. I'm only responsible for the story and new characters I've written blah, blah, blah, you've heard it all before.**

It had been three weeks since the beginning of the school year and Robin was lying in bed pondering his the week before and how his team mates had reacted to his explanation of his identity crisis. Orv and Nate responded response was sympathetic unsurprisingly; however Brad was a bit skeptical.

Flashback one week earlier

"If you have amnesia, then how can we trust you to be a worthy and reliable leader?"

"Did you not notice his skills in the Emerald Forrest?" I think that alone proves that he is indeed the finest leader we could have asked for," stated Orv.

"I agree, his skills in combat and strategy, were most impressive," replied Nate.

"I'm not convinced, for all we know that could have all been dumb luck. Also the fact that he doesn't remember any past experiences means he has an experience level of zero."

"And your saying you have more," asked Orv.

"Yes. I used to travel with my uncle dozens of times on hunting trips, so I think I know more about fighting the Grimm,"

"You know, leadership is about more than just fighting, it's about strategy, making the right calls, and above all else loyalty to the team, and you have none of that. Above all else a leader must prove him self on the battlefield," proclaimed Orville.

"I see. You want me to prove that I am capable of being a leader. What do you propose?" Brad asked.

"I propose a duel between you and Robin tomorrow in the arena at noon. Winner gets to command the team whether Ozpin knows it or not," stated Orville.

"I'm in, how about you Robin?"

"Agreed, but if I win, I want no further questions from you about my worthiness or abilities, only trust."

"Deal" Brad said as they both shook on it, but glared at each other intensely.

The next day around 11:30am Robin was preparing for his fight with Brad in the locker room. 'Where did that red head punk get off questioning him?' Robin thought. Robin had more than proved he was a capable leader in the Emerald Forrest and had even saved Brad's life. Robin was shifting his weapon into and out of its bow and sword form, just thinking about the fight until he noticed Ruby walk in.

"Hey I heard about the fight happening today. Wish you luck."

"Thanks,"

"Oh is that your weapon can I look at it?"

"Sure," Robin replied as he handed it to Ruby.

"So, how does it work?" Ruby asked looking curiously at the weapon in her hands.

"The black button on the grip shifts the bow into two swords and the red button in the pommel of each sword shifts them into boomerangs," Robin explained.

"Cool," Ruby stated as she looked at the weapon in awe.

"So what's its name?"

"Name, you mean for my weapon?"

"Yeah, like my weapons name is Crescent Rose," Ruby stated as she pulled out her scythe.

Ruby's weapon was even larger up close, but it also horrified Robin. Not only was it incredible that this small chipper girl could wield such a terrifying weapon, but also how much the mere sight of it made chills go up his back. Robin hid his fear well as Ruby talked about Crescent Rose.

"So, it's kind of like my child because I put my heart and soul into it to build it,"

"Sounds painful," Robin said sarcastically.

"Oh ha ha, come on you know what I mean,"

"Alright let me think for a second," Robin said as he thought for a second.

"So?"

"I think I'll name it Ever Glade."

"Cool, well I like it,"

"Hey Ruby I was just wondering…do you think I have what it takes to be a good leader?"

"Yep,"

"Really,"

"Yep,"

"How do you know?"

"Truth is I know that you want to be good leader and a better person. You choosing to come to Beacon proves this."

Robin took a moment to take in Ruby's words and came to the conclusion that she was right about all of it.

"Thanks Ruby, you give great advice,"

"Yep, now go and show Brad who's the boss, I mean leader."

Robin nodded in agreement and then stepped out into the arena. Team RWBY, JNPR, and the rest of team ROBN had all gathered in the stands to watch. Apparently Brad had bragged to everyone in class how he was going to beat Robin in this duel. Brad was already waiting for him with a serious look on his face. Robin shifted Ever Glade into its dual sword form and crossed the right blade with Brad's already extended sword. The match began at the sound of the buzzer and Robin blocked each oncoming attack with just his right blade during the first moments of the fight.

'What is he made of?!' Brad thought as he continued his attacks. Brad threw a downward stroke with his blade and even put all his weight into it, but Robin just pushed it off with a single arm.

Robin's arm was getting tired so he began dodging Brad's strikes. Brad had activated the fire dust in his sword so even though he kept missing his target Robin still felt the heat from the blade. Robin could tell Brad was getting tired so he began striking back transitioning back and forth between each blade.

A nearly exhausted Brad was now just barely keeping up with Robin's attacks and even noticed that Robin was still at full energy. Brad needed to break his focus so thinking quickly he stabbed his sword into the floor creating a wave of fire around him, but more importantly caused Robin to jump backwards. Brad then rushed into attack a surprised Robin or so he thought until he felt a something strike him in the side of the head. If it weren't for his aura he probably would have suffered permanent brain damage, but only got a minor concussion. As Brad fell to the ground he saw Robin catch a boomerang in his left hand and then shift it back to its sword form. Brad connected the dots and realized his fire attack/distraction had backfired and Robin had thrown one of his blade boomerangs when Brad wasn't looking.

Robin walked over to the now neutralized Brad and crossed his swords near his throat.

"Now who's the leader?" Robin asked.

"You are,"

"I can't hear you, swallow what's left of your pride and speak up."

"YOU ARE THE LEADER!" Brad shouted at the top of his lungs dissolving what dignity he had left.

"Great job, I knew you could do it," Ruby said as she ran out of the stands and held out her hand high for a high five.

Robin smiled and immediately high five her.

End Flashback.

As Robin lay in bed he wondered, 'How is it I know how fight, how to strategize, and how to do all these things that would take years to learn and study, but I can't remember what my life was like more than three weeks ago.' Then Robin thought, 'What if what I forgot was suppressed and what if it's suppressed because of something I did and experienced.' Robin thought about this all night till it was already morning and he had gotten no sleep. 'Great, just great,' he thought as he gazed out the window and saw the sun peak over the hills.

Robin was eating lunch with his team next to team JNPR and RWBY. RWBY and JNPR were talking about the leader of JNPR's situation with a guy named Cardin.

"Cardin just likes to mess around, that's all," Jaune stated.

"He's a bully," Ruby declared.

"Name one time he's bullied me," Jaune demanded, which he later regretted from his friends perfect recollection.

"The time he knocked your books out of your hands," Ruby stated.

"The time he got your sheath stuck in the door way," Ren stated with a straight face as always.

"The time he shoved you in a freaking rocket locker and launched it, take a hint," interjected Robin from down the table.

"I didn't land far from the school," Jaune stated.

"Jaune you know if you ever need help you can just ask," Pyrrha declared

"Oh, we'll break his legs!" proclaimed the bright red head girl, Robin had seen earlier before the initiation.

Robin agreed on breaking his legs, but there was something in the way that girl said it that was quite unsettling.

"Guys really it's fine, besides its not like he's only a jerk to me, he's a jerk to everybody as he gestured to a brute of a young man and his friends laughing as the brutish young man pulled on a Rabbit Faunus girls' ears.

Cardin was the guy bullying the Faunus girl, Robin presumed.

"Ow, that hurts," the girl squealed as Cardin pulled on her ears.

"I told you they were real," stated Cardin

"What a freak," stated one of Cardin's teammates.

"Atrocious, I can't people like that," Pyrrha proclaimed.

As Jaune left the table his friends continued to talk, but Robin left the table with a plan he had in mind a plan of his own. Robin walked just outside the cafeteria and pulled out Ever Glade and a practice arrow with a soft end that he used for practice. Robin flipped the switch for the cafeteria lights off, not enough to make the room pitch black, but enough to briefly dull the normal person's vision. Robin aimed at Cardin and fired, then turned the lights back on and left the area promptly.

Meanwhile Cardin was sitting with his team laughing at having made fun of the rabbit girl from earlier. Then Cardin realized the lights went off. Before he could turn to his friends to ask what was going on he felt something punch him in the ear. Cardin fell on the floor writhing in pain grasping his ear. The lights illuminated to reveal an ear swollen Cardin lying on the floor grunting in agony. Teams RWBY and JNPR burst out in laughter, but Pyrrha although satisfied with the situation was still concerned for Jaune, it was through this concern that Ruby noticed a green tinted arrow on the floor near Cardin's table roll under the table and with that she didn't need to guess where it came from.

About ten minutes later Robin was off walking to the dorms till he saw a girl in his path. It was a Faunus girl, specifically the one from earlier that Cardin and his punk friends had been picking on.

"Um, can I help you with something?" Robin asked.

"Uh… my name is Velvet Scarlatina," Velvet said rather shyly.

"Nice to meet yo-,"

Robin was cut off as Velvet pulled him into a tight hug. Robin didn't fight it but he was never the less quite shocked.

"Thanks for what you did back there," Velvet stated.

"I don't know what you mean," Robin stated obviously blushing.

"You don't have to admit it, but what you did meant a lot, so thanks again," Velvet said, and then she walked off.

Robin stood there in shock trying to regain his composure and then the bell rang. 'Oh crap,' he thought. 'History class would start in five minutes,' Robin realized in a panic. He also still had to change from his casual clothes to his school uniform.

(Five minutes later)

Robin had just barely made it into class as the bell rang and professor Oobleck realizing this glided over the floor to him.

"I hope you learn from this experience and arrive earlier next time, but I will let you off with a warning next time," Professor Oobleck stated in a speedy fashion.

Robin took a moment to register what the Professor said as it was difficult to catch and answered "Yes sir,"

"Very good now take your seat,"

(Some time later)

Robin had all but given up on taking notes, as the instructors words were nigh impossible to write down at the rate he was saying them. This meant the he would probably have to go and study in the textbook to review what had already been covered, correction hyperactively zoomed over. 'More studying to do on top of all those other assignments, whoop de do,' Robin thought. If it weren't Professor Oobleck's constant movement Robin would have dozed off. 'What the heck was in that coffee?' he wondered. Suddenly Oobleck zoomed over to a student and questioned a very sleepy Jaune who obviously sleeping just a few seconds earlier.

"Ah Mr. Arc, so glad to see you finally participating in class; now tell us the answer." Oobleck said as fast as humanly possible.

Jaune looked confused and began to speak, but Robin also took note of Jaune looking at a red haired girl in the upper rows, who was apparently trying to mime Jaune the answer. The girl was motioning to her eyes. Robin was puzzled and wondered, 'What the heck is she trying to tell him? Eyes, glasses, irises…. ugh I have no clue.' Jaune had no idea either as he spoke.

"The answer is… um….. uh….. binoculars," Jaune answered.

"Amusing, very amusing, Mr. Arc," Replied Oobleck

Robin heard a chuckle from one of the upper rows and looked up to see Cardin from earlier. Robin wasn't paying much attention that followed, but then he heard something that caught his attention.

"No, I have the answer it's night vision. Most Faunus have been known to see perfectly in the dark," Stated the red head girl.

'That's it,' Robin thought. That's how Velvet knew of his act. He then wondered who else knew of it. His answer came all too soon the next morning in the lockers, but not from the person he would have suspected.

"Morning Robin," Ruby stated in an up beat attitude.

"Mmf," Robin replied in acknowledgement, still half a sleep.

"Hey, I thought you might want to have this back," Ruby said and smiled as she pulled out Robin's practice arrow from the day before.

"Where did you get that," Robin nearly shouted looking flustered, as he promptly swiped it and hastily threw it in his locker and slammed the door.

"Relax, relax; I'm not going to report you," Ruby said reassuringly. "It was really good what you did,"

"Thanks, but I wish there was a better way to help… Jaune, get out of his situation I mean,"

"Me too, but he doesn't talk to me as often as he did in the beginning of the year," Ruby stated somberly with a slightly sad expression.

"What kind of friend is he to you?"

Ruby took a moment to register the question then answered, "He was my first friend at Beacon and just may be my best friend because of how much we have in common, and not just that, but we all hope the best for him and it just pains us to see Jaune refuse our help when we know he needs it,"

"Hmm, I see, than maybe you should tell him how much you and your friends need him to make the right choice. You understand him the best, so maybe if you reach out to him and really let him know that you all need him, but more importantly he needs you, then maybe just maybe he'll come through. I'm sure with friends like you he'll stand up for you against people like Cardin no matter what," responded Robin.

"That's good advice," Ruby stated with a smile.

"I learn from the best," Robin stated as he held out a fist pump which Ruby punched, from which Robin took a moment to shake the pain from his hand.

"Argh, you put Aura into that didn't you?" Robin accused jokingly.

"Maybe," Ruby stated slyly with a smirk as she walked off to her locker.

(Later that very same day.)

Robin had just got back from a relatively light school day and was heading off to the arena to get some training in, until he was approached by Brad.

"Hey, we need to talk," Brad stated rather humbly and out of character.

"Speak and be heard," replied Robin.

"Look I know I haven't been the greatest or the nicest team member, but I was wondering if you could…um….uh."

"Spit it out,"

"Train me to be a better fighter, there I said it,"

"Of course, why wouldn't I, we are team mates now, are we not?"

"Really, oh great!"

"Now,"

"What?"

"Get you gear we're training now,"

"Yeah, okay,"

After both Robin and Brad had gotten their respective gear and headed to the arena/training area Robin spoke.

"What is the name of you sword?" Robin asked

"Ensifer," Brad answered.

"Then, let us begin," Robin stated as he shifted Ever Glade into its sword form. "Come at me with full force,"

"Aren't you going to show me how?" Brad questioned.

"I believe in learning on the go, so just come at me and I'll make corrections as we go," Robin answered.

Brad came at Robin with several downward strikes to which Robin replied by blocking and correcting Brad's technique while doing so.

"Enough with the standard attacks do something unorthodox,"

Robin responded with an upward blow with fire channeling out the end like a whip. Robin sidestepped the attack then stabbed both his swords towards Brad to which he deflected both blades and then came down with a downward blow. Robin jumped back at least ten feet to avoid the fiery explosion created by Brad's last blow.

"Try to break my focus, use distractions, but make sure they don't work both ways like last time," Robin stated referring to their last fight.

Brad stabbed his sword into the floor this time sending out a straight wave of fire. Robin somersaulted out of the way and narrowly noticed Brad's incoming stab attack with Ensifer. Brad was rather pleased that he managed to catch his leader off guard, but then.

"Your stance is off," Robin stated casually as he deflected the point with his left blade and tripped Brad's legs with his right leg.

Brad tripped over Robin's leg, and then got up to strike again until Robin motioned him to stop.

"You're exhausted, let's pick this up again tomorrow," Robin said.

(Two days later.)

Teams RWBY, JNPR, CRDL, and ROBN were all on a field trip to the Forrest of Forever Fall to collect some tree sap. As Robin knelt down next a tree he noticed a guy dressed in green hand that bright red head girl from team JNPR a jar of sap to which she promptly drank it.

"Nora!" the guy in green said.

"Sorry Ren," Nora replied with a goofy smile.

Robin was partnered with Nate to change things up a bit while Orv and Brad were off collecting sap a few trees down. Robin knew Nate wasn't much of a talker which is why he partnered up with him this time. Robin needed some time to think to retrace his steps from the first night he remembered. To begin, there was that hotel room he had woken up in. 'How did I get in there?' he wondered. Also that orange haired man, his name was Torchwick from what he remembered one of the goons saying. Robin thought, 'Whoever that guy is, he knows something about who I am.' I'll need find out more about him, maybe ask around a bit.

"What have you heard of a guy named Torchwick?" Robin asked Nate

"You mean Roman Torchwick? Not much, just that he's a wanted criminal who's been stealing a lot of dust recently," Nate answered somewhat caught off guard with the question. "So why are you interested in him?" Nate questioned back.

"He was there that night, and he may have some clue as to what my identity may be,"

"Oh, that would be a start, but I'm sorry to say he's not the easiest person to find,"

"Do you know of anyone else who knows anything about him?"

"Actually yes; I heard rumors going around the school that the girl Ruby Rose encountered and fought Torchwick the same night you woke up in that hotel room."

"Incredible,"

"Yeah I know, I can't believe such a small girl is that t-"

"This sap tastes delicious," Robin proclaimed.

Getting frustrated at Robin for losing focus and eating the sap Nate was a about to punch Robin in the -

"Ursa, Ursa," shouted a skinny guy with a mow hawk.

Robin grabbed him by the back of the shirt. "Where," Robin demanded.

"Over there it's got Cardin," the boy replied.

'So an Ursa's got Cardin and probably will mortally wound him, wouldn't want to miss that.' Robin thought. Of course he wasn't, so cold as watch someone even Cardin get mauled by a giant monster so as he sprinted over the area he thought "I won't let it hurt Cardin….. much.' Well Robin came not a moment too late when he walked in on the scene of Jaune sheathing his sword. Robin looked at the Ursa now with its decapitated head beside its body then Robin looked over to see Jaune helping up Cardin who looked like he had his manhood removed recently. As Jaune walked off Cardin just stood there. Robin was curious as to what Cardin would do next. When Jaune and his friends left the area Robin hid behind a tree as he saw Cardin looking in all directions to make sure he was alone. Cardin pulled out his scroll and started talking formally to someone.

"Yes, sir, I'm sorry Mr. Torchwick, yes the specimen failed, yeah okay bye,"

From what Robin heard Cardin was definitely in cahoots with Torchwick. He didn't know over what and what the scheme was between Cardin and Torchwick was, but he planned on finding out by searching Cardin's room later.

(The next day.)

Robin was in his dorm room with his team and was discussing with them there next plan of action.

"So that's what happened,"

"What be plan?" asked Orv.

"We need something to distract him, so I'm going to anger him then fight him after school, meanwhile all of you guys are all going to search his room," Robin stated with a confident face.

"Are you sure that's a good idea, I mean what if you get in trouble with Ozpin or worse Glynda Goodwitch?" asked Nate.

"Relax, I got it covered, I'll make the scene look like an accident to everyone except Cardin," Robin replied.

"I sure hope you know what you're doing," Nate said.

"So how are you going to get Cardin's key?" asked Brad.

"Here's how it's going to go…." Robin said.

(Later that day at dinner.)

Robin was walking through the cafeteria with his tray of food searching for Cardin. Robin spotted Cardin with his usual punk friends at a table near the middle of the cafeteria, and so he proceeded in that direction. As Robin got closer Nate walked in front of him pouring milk on the floor as he passed. As Robin stepped into the puddle he faked slipping and stumbled so much that all of his food ended up splattered and hanging all over Cardin's face and some of his teammates. Cardin's face turned red with rage as he got up from his seat and grabbed Robin by the lapels of his jacket and lifted him at least six inches off the ground to Cardin's face.

"What the h %$ is your problem!" Cardin asked with an obvious sneer across his face.

"Nothing, I just slipped and your large mass happened to catch all my food," Robin replied sarcastically.

"You have got some nerve. What do you say we settle this outside right now in the arena!? Cardin practically yelled as he tightened his grip.

"Nothing would make me happier," Robin replied earlier.

Meanwhile little did Cardin know that Robin had managed to pick pocket Cardin's scroll from him while in Cardin's grip. Robin took the scroll and casually held it behind him as Brad walked by nonchalantly and pocketed the device that Robin was holding behind him.

(Five minutes later.)

Robin and Cardin both stepped into the arena. Robin with a quiet calm and collected expression, Cardin with a more pissed expression. On there way out of the cafeteria they both had attracted quite the crowd which also included teams RWBY, JNPR, and the rest of team CRDL, and team ROBN was already up to something more secretive. Robin and Cardin both drew their weapons.

"You're going to regret that stunt you pulled," retorted Cardin arrogantly. "If you apologize now maybe I'll go easy on you,"

"Not on your life, creep," Robin relied slyly with a smirk.

Cardin lunged forward, but then heard a whistling noise and suddenly tripped. Cardin looked down at his feet to see that they had frozen solid to the ground with an arrow sticking out of the ice. Cardin growled in distaste and smashed the ice with his mace. Cardin got up and again lunged at Robin, clearly not learning from his past mistake.

(Meanwhile.)

Orv, Brad, and Nate had just got themselves into team CRDL room and were beginning their search.

"What are we looking for again?" asked Brad anything.

"Anything out of the ordinary or looks a wee bit strange, so no monkeying about," replied Orv.

Brad shrugged his shoulders and began searching under the beds. Then he came across a magazine. Upon pulling it out from under the bed he realized it was a swim wear magazine. As Brad searched through it he was beginning to enjoy himself till suddenly-

_THWAK_

"That's' not helping," Nate practically growled after slapping the magazine out of Brad's hands.

Brad sighed in disappointment as he continued his search.

(Meanwhile.)

Back at the fight, Robin had mostly been keeping Cardin at a distance by shooting some explosive tipped arrows and occasionally throwing one of his blade boomerangs. Robin could see that Cardin was incredibly winded, so he slowly walked over to Cardin as he stood resting on his knees with his head down. Cardin looked up to see Robin approaching and raised his mace up to strike. Robin casually knocked it out of his hands with his left Ever Glade sword then kicked Cardin on the ground.

"Looks like I win," Robin stated with a small grin.

As Robin walked off with his back to Cardin he failed to notice Cardin nod at hi teammates in Robin's direction. Sky then proceeded to throw his spear at Robin. Robin felt something behind him and was beginning to look back until a flash of black and red zoomed in front of him. The scythe wielder deflected the spear then looked towards Sky and spoke.

"That's cheating!" Ruby said in a serious but still childlike tone.

"Thanks Ruby," Robin replied graciously.

Ruby replied with a smile, but chit chat would have to wait as the rest of team Cardin stepped into the arena. Ruby took on Russel and Cardin who had managed to recover from his defeat while Robin took on Sky and Dove. Ruby fired Crescent Rose using the momentum to hit Cardin in the chest and sending him flying into the stands knocking him unconscious. Ruby then swung her scythe under Russel's legs knocking him to the floor. Ruby then swung her scythe down with the pointed end nailing his mow hawk to the floor. Russel then fainted after nearly having his head cleaved off. Robin shot an ice arrow at Sky freezing him in a block of ice. Robin then shot four pointed arrows pinning Dove to the block of ice before he even had the chance to draw his battle axe. Robin then went over to Ruby to thank her as she was laughing at what she'd done to Russel.

"Hey, thanks again Ruby," Robin said.

"What are friends for?" Ruby said with a smile.

Robin was about to say something else until his scroll rang. It was Nate.

"Hold on I got to take this,"

"Okay,"

"Okay what did you guys find?"

"You won't believe this," Nate answered

"What is it?"

"You have to see it in person…..now."

"I'm on my way. Sorry Ruby, something important came up, I need to go." Robin said frantically before dashing off.

Robin didn't notice, but Ruby had a rather concerned look on her face. She knew that phone call wasn't just about school work, just like she knew the fight Robin started with Cardin wasn't an accident. Call it intuition or maybe just paranoia, Ruby knew that Robin was hiding something, his eyes and how he acted said it all. Ruby remembered from earlier that day that Robin wasn't really all there almost like he was focusing, contemplating, maybe even plotting something. Robin's actions confirmed her suspicions that he was up to something, the only question now was what is he up to and why?

Meanwhile as Robin was dashing off to his friends he was pondering on what his friends could have found. He was both curious and terrified as to what they found, but he knew that what ever it was he would eventually have to face it.

**Okay so that's the end of chapter three. I know it took a while to get out but this chapter was a little hard to write. Also school, work and other life obstacles got in my way. I'll try to make these more frequent so please be patient.**


	4. Just an Update

Hey this is an update. Not many people have read this fanfic, but I'll keep writing it anyways. I just need some time. Also if anyone knows how to make fan art for my character for the cover that would be great. I'd totally give you full credit, if you sent me a cover image for my story. The one I'm using right now doesn't belong to me, and I'm ashamed to have it represent my story and that the image isn't mine to begin with. Oh and for my two followers thanks for sticking around. I promise the next chapter will be worth your while.


	5. Beast

**All right I know I've been putting this off too long, but I've just been thinking long and hard about this chapter in particular. What I should or shouldn't do. Heck I'm even thinking three or four chapters ahead of this one to contemplate the affects this chapter will have on future events. Maybe I'm over thinking it or something, but I'm trying to tell this story the best I can. I know not many people read this fanfic, but that's okay for now until I develop the story a little more. Anyways I take credit just for the story and the characters I created. Everything else belongs to Monty Oum and Rooster Teeth.**

Robin was at lunch sitting with his team next to teams JNPR and RWBY. He had a tuna melt on his plate; freshly toasted with some melted Swiss cheese, but he didn't even bother picking at it. His eyes were transfixed on the object next to his tray; a vile full of dark black liquid. This was what his team had found in team CRDL's room the night before, and he couldn't help, but have immense curiosity for what it was and what it could mean. How was he supposed to know what it was, for all he knew it could just be some sort of special steak sauce.

"Hey, are you going to eat that?"

Robin looked across the table to see a black haired girl with a bow staring at his meal. The one Ruby's teammates called Blake if he could remember.

"No,"

"Can I have it then?"

"No,"

Blake replied with a frown and death stare that could freeze even Ozpin in his place.

"Heh, heh just kidding here you go," Robin replied jokingly as he handed her his plate.

Blake took the sandwich then gave it a few bites. She smiled ever so slightly, which admittedly Robin thought looked cute in its own right, but pretended not to notice.

"So what's with that thing," Ruby asked curiously gesturing to the vile next to Robins' tray. "You've been staring at that thing ever since lunch began and you haven't even touched your food,"

Robin looked at his teammates who appeared to be just as bewildered as him about the vial. Then he looked over at the rest of team RWBY and team JNPR who were all distracted with a story Nora was telling. Yang it seemed was he most interested with her hands supporting her face as she refused to take her eyes off of Nora. Robin also noticed Blake had finished the tuna melt. 'That was fast,' he thought. Also Blake had her face in a book and looked like she was watching an intense movie, but Robin noticed that she was actually reading a book within a covered book; apparently trying to hide whatever book she was reading, and so he wondered what was the story about.

"Robin… hey…. Hey. HEY!" Ruby nearly shouted as she flicked Robin in the head half a dozen times. "Hello anybody home,"

"Alright, alright, cut it out," Robin proclaimed as he batted Ruby's hands away. Seeing as both the rest of team RWBY and JNPR were distracted Robin thought he'd spill the beans to Ruby.

"So my teammates found this vial in Cardin's room, but we have no idea what it is or what it does." Robin stated. "Before you ask the reason why, we'll need to talk about this somewhere else. Robin led Ruby outside by the hand and proceeded up the stairs and onto the roof. This had caught the attention of Yang who noticed her sister being dragged to the roof by Robin no less. Yang was suspicious as to why they were both headed to the roof and also didn't rust any male to be alone with her sister especially one as mysterious as Robin, not that she had anything against Robin, she just didn't know him well enough. Now if Ruby was going with someone like Jaune or Ren she would have felt just fine, because she knew they wouldn't try anything funny. Yang made an excuse to go to the bathroom then casually pursued her sister and shady friend.

Robin and Ruby finally got to the roof and Robin took a moment to breathe in the fresh air before deciding to speak. What he was about to tell Ruby would be a little surprising and was also a bit of a mouthful to both say and here.

"The reason my team mates went snooping through Cardin's stuff is because I listened in on one of his phone calls and apparently he's been collaborating with Roman Torchwick,"

"That guy, I hate that guy,"

"Yeah I know he's a wanted criminal,"

"Not just that, but I broke up a robbery he was committing in a dust shop, but he got away,"

"So basically you made him run away with his tail in between his legs like a little coward,"

"I guess so," Ruby said with a smile.

"Besides his involvement with Cardin he was also there the night I woke up with that night with amnesia."

"So you think you can get to Torchwick through Cardin,"

"Maybe…. it's a start,"

"How do you plan to go about this?"

"I was thinking of interrogating—I mean questioning Cardin in Ozpin's office since he's out for the day,"

(Earlier that day.)

Ozpin was sipping his coffee as he always did during every meal and especially now since it was lunch time. Ozpin leaned back in the leather chair he had bought at the beginning of the year. It was expensive the way it felt against his body made it worth his while. It felt like he was sitting on a soft animal. The chair was perfect for watching arena fights on the flat screen he kept hidden behind the painting on the wall behind his desk. Ozpin had that specially installed secretly last week and nobody knew about it, not even Goodwitch. It had cost a fortune, but the image on the screen made it worth every penny. As he was sitting in his chair he became drowsy and his eyes felt like anvils sliding down his face. As he set his head on the desk the hardness of it was very uncomfortable so he stood up and tried to come out of the sleepy state. He reached for his mug only to see that it was empty. 'I don't want to get more coffee, I'm already full of the stuff'. He thought. Truth be told Ozpin had downed at least a dozen mugs of coffee by this time of the day and none of it was decaf. 'I think I should just go home and get some rest for the day.' Ozpin strode towards the door and opened it then locked it behind him. He left a note on the outside of his office taped to the door window for Goodwitch saying '_Went to get some sleep, you're in charge for_ _the rest of the day_.' As Ozpin walked off and rounded the corner at the end of the hall Goodwitch came around the corner on the opposite end and saw the note on the door.

As she read it she thought to herself 'That idiot, how many times do I have to tell him that even researching till 2:00 am will have serious repercussions. Not even mass amounts of caffeine change that.' After she finished shaking her head in disappointment she walked off for her other daily tasks and now Ozpin's tasks seeing as the moron had decided to take the rest of the day off because he's the head master. 'Jerk, I hope karma catches up with him,' Goodwitch wished to herself.

(Back to present time.)

"Interrogate? Is that really necessary?" Ruby asked looking slightly nervous with her face turning a ghostly pale, which was pale even by Ruby's standards.

"For answers yes." Robin answered with a stern look in his eye.

"Okay, how can I help?"

"Thanks Ruby. Now I was wondering on how exactly to get Cardin into the office, but I didn't really think that part through."

Ruby put her hand to her face under chin to think for a moment; meanwhile Robin also tried brainstorming an idea. Suddenly Ruby got really excited and grabbed Robin by the hand and sprinted down the stairs. This startled Robin because he had just started to day dream when Ruby had all of a sudden gone hyper and just about ripped his arm off with how aggressively she was pulling on his hand.

Yang had been watching the whole thing through the stairway door key hole. From what she could make out Ruby and Robin had been talking about something serious. Then Robin must have said something important because they both went quiet and started thinking about something. Yang was bewildered at what exactly was said and transpired. She only hoped that this wasn't some sort of confession from Robin to Ruby. Oh no. Oh please God know. 'My sister isn't ready for that!' Yang thought to herself. Yang was raging hot angry insanely furious with a small dose of anguish, for lack of a better term. Yang was just about to burn the door down with her aura and grab that green tinted Cyclops by the head and give him a piece of her mind, with additional kicks in the pants. She was just about to act out what she had thought in her mind, when suddenly Ruby got all excited grabbed Robin by the hand and sprinted towards the door. Ruby was using her aura so Yang had .003 seconds to get out of the way, which in Yang's case was no time at all. As Ruby more or less slammed the door open it slammed into Yang knocking down the stairs and into the wall opposite the stairs. When Yang came to her head buzzed like that one time where she had stayed up late partying and every sound hurt the ears. Yang shook it off and realized that Ruby along with that forest greenish rapscallion had vanished.

Both Robin and Ruby were racing down the hallways. Well more of Ruby racing and Robin struggling to keep up without getting dragged behind and getting rug burned well every where. Ruby had been moving so fast that they hadn't even noticed slamming the door in the face of the golden haired brawler just a few moments earlier. Finally they had come to a stop. Robin was panting leaning over on his knees trying to catch his breath as he thought, 'What could be so important, for her to drag me across the school like this?' His question was answered when he looked up to see that they were standing in front of Ozpin's office. Ruby was turning the handle only to come to the conclusion that it was locked.

"Dang it," Ruby said in frustration.

"Well I guess we'll try again lat-,"

Robin stopped as he spotted Ruby fumbling with some tools near the door handle.

"What are you doing?" Robin asked.

"Lock picking the door, duh."

"Where'd you learn that?"

"This one time Jaune locked himself out of his room." Actually Jaune locked himself out several times on a weekly basis, but Ruby didn't want to go around speaking about Jaune's constant mishaps. "Then me and Blake came by and Blake offered to lock pick Jaune's door so I asked Blake if she could teach me, and now hear I am lock picking this door like pro, thanks to her teaching me," Ruby finished her story as the lock clicked and the door slid open.

"So where'd she learn to pick locks?" Robin asked.

"I asked her that myself, but then she just stared at me with small grin. It sort of gave me the heebie jeebies, so I left it alone."

"Maybe she's a cat burglar." Robin said sarcastically.

"Maybe," Ruby said letting out a small chuckle.

They both walked into the room. Robin looked out the window, which literally took up the entire right wall. He could see the entire courtyard all the way from the statue to the drop off area where the dust planes would drop off and pick up students. Robin had been staring out the window till Ruby noticed.

"Hey, Robin come back," Ruby stated as she clapped her hands in his face.

Robin snapped out of it and then remembered why they came here.

"So, do you know how to get Cardin into the office? You kind of didn't answer earlier on the rooftop."

"I'll show you," Ruby stated with a smile as she picked up the mic. on Ozpin's desk and started to speak into it. What followed was both unnatural yet surprisingly funny to the green garbed archer. Ruby's mouth was moving but for some reason Ozpin's voice was coming out. Robin was trying to hold back the laughter, as he watched this small 15 year old girl speak with a grown man's voice.

"Would Cardin Winchester please report to Oz-, I mean my office?" Ruby requested through the microphone.

After Ruby finished Robin burst out laughing, which wasn't so much a laugh but what appeared as though he struggling to breathe. Robin put his face against the wall and softly pounded his fist against it. This lasted for another 30 seconds till Robin regained his composure and faced Ruby.

"Now where did you learn that?" Robin asked fighting back a chuckle.

"Oh, Nora showed me how to alter my voice by putting my aura through my vocal cords. It took a while to master, but it really paid off. Nora said she used to prank Ren, by imitating his parent's voices and scolding him for not playing with her, when they were little kids."

"You'll have to teach me that sometime," Robin said with a small chuckle.

(Meanwhile)

Yang had been wandering around the school searching for Ruby and Robin. However she was also planning on giving Ruby a spanking for the incident earlier that caused that bruise on her head, and on punching Robin square in the jaw for getting her sister riled up and talking to Ruby alone on the rooftop. Then Yang heard the announcement on the intercom.

"Would Cardin Winchester please report to Oz-, I mean my office?" the voice requested.

Yang was about to dismiss it as just another announcement, but then she remembered that Ozpin had left earlier that day. Also the voice didn't seem too confident in what was being said. Ruby and Robin had run off in the same direction as the office, but it never occurred to Yang that would be where they would be headed, until now. Yang recalled that very same morning Ruby had imitated Dad's voice to get her out of bed. She connected the dots and sprinted towards Ozpin's office. As she approached she saw Cardin outside the door so she ducked behind a corner.

Back in the office Robin had taken a seat in Ozpin's desk and had directed Ruby to stand next to the door so that when Cardin entered the room she could block the exit. The door opened and Robin watched as Cardin walked through the door as his boots tapped heavily on the floor both from the armor and Cardin's large body. The brute of a teen had his face down in his scroll, which he had picked up from lost and found only an hour earlier.

"Alright teach, what's the problem? I said I didn't start that fight; that punk started it." Cardin stated. When he got no reply he looked up to see not the headmaster, but that green hooded archer from earlier. That jerk had beaten him and his team along with that small red hooded girl; the one they call Ruby Rose. The mere sight of this guy before him was making Cardin pissed. However he did want to know what was going on.

"What is it you want?" Cardin practically growled.

"Answers. You can start by telling me what you know about Torchwick."

Cardin turned to leave, but was then blocked by the red scythe wielder who had unsheathed her weapon. Judging the circumstances, Cardin then turned back to face Robin.

"You can't prove anything."

"Actually I can. I have this," Robin said as he pulled the vile of black liquid out of his coat pocket and moved it around in his fingers as if to taunt Cardin.

"That's just hair gel," Cardin stated.

"Really?"

"Yeah," Cardin said.

"Then you won't mind rubbing it on?" Robin replied coyly as he handed the vial to Cardin.

"Oh yes, let me show you my special style," Cardin stated with a devilish grin.

Cardin opened the vial, but instead of putting the substance in his hair, downed it one gulp. Robin and Ruby were shocked, but were even more so by what followed.

Cardin's pupils turned a crimson red. His armor and clothing began to bulge as though his body were transforming. Black fur grew all over his body. His teeth grew long and sharp. After this horrific transformation Cardin resembled what looked like a humanoid like Beowulf. Robin and Ruby were transfixed on this abomination. 'This only something that happens in horror movies,' Ruby thought as she stood hesitant. That was a mistake. Robin drew Ever Glade but Cardin or at least the beast that was Cardin came in fast shoulder first ramming Robin into the painting behind the desk. This left a crater in the painting revealing a now smashed flat screen that was previously hidden behind it. Cardin picked up Robin's limp body and through him into the wall next to the desk knocking him unconscious. Cardin was about to throw the killing blow, but his paw was stopped by a familiar scythe. Cardin turned to face Ruby. Ruby was terrified even to fight something of this magnitude, but she wasn't going to let her friend get mauled to death either. Ruby just stood their trying to take in the situation to form a strategy. Cardin acted first and picked the desk to throw at Ruby, but she sliced it in half before he could throw it.

Yang had been listening to what was happening inside with her ear to the wall next to the door, obviously learning from past experiences. Not much was being said and what was said came to Yang's ear muffled and garbled through the wall. Suddenly she heard a series of crashes. Then a long pause of at least five seconds. Yang was done waiting. She took her right foot and smashed the door down, despite it already being unlocked, but that was the least of her worries. Yang came into a scene straight out of a sci-fi horror film. She saw Robin laying on the floor out cold and Ruby was fighting something that looked like small Beowulf but still bigger than the average man. She also noted that it was wearing what was left of Cardin Winchester's armor. Yang grabbed Ruby by the hood just before the creature pounced on Ruby.

"Sis!' Ruby exclaimed.

Yang didn't know what this thing was, but it had tried to hurt or even kill Ruby and that's all that mattered. Yang's eyes turned a fire like red as she unleashed several dozen fire aura infused punches on the behemoth. Yang landed one final round house punch sending the beast out the window and into the courtyard. Yang gazed over the edge and saw that it had landed on its feet and was running towards the school drop off area.

Robin awoke with his head buzzing and his vision blurred. He saw that the once luscious office had been transformed into a warzone. He felt sharp pains all over his chest and back. Someone's hand reached out to him to steady him too his feet. Robin looked up to see Yang helping regain his balance.

"Where is he?" Robin asked in a pained voice.

"Just relax, your luck it didn't kill you."

Robin looked around the room and saw the shattered window and hobbled over to it. As he gazed out what was left of the window he could see Cardin running towards the drop of area. Thinking fast Robin looked around the room till he spotted Ever Glade and grasped it in his hands. Robin drew an arrow and took aim. He was really far out; at least a hundred yards out and gaining.

"You can't hit him. He's too far out." Yang stated.

Robin ignored her and grit his teeth focusing on Cardin. Using his aura on his eye it was like he was watching Cardin through a telescope. Robin steadied his breathing waited for the right moment then released the string. The arrow sailed through the air making a whistling noise as it did so. The arrow struck the beastified Cardin in the back of the neck and his body froze in place due to ice dust in the arrow. Robin sighed as his vision became dull. All color faded to black as he felt his body collapse to the ground.

Robin awoke staring at the ceiling in a very pale white room. He felt groggy and really drowsy; then he looked over to see a machine pumping pain meds into him. It was right next to the I.V. and then he looked over to his arm and saw the needles from the devices in his right arm. He found the though of tubes in his body unsettling. Just looking at the scene made him feel cold, like the tubes were drawing life from him even though in a way they were doing the exact opposite. He ripped the tubes out of his skin quickly like a band aid then sat up. As he sat up he realized he wasn't wearing his shirt, but he had bandages all over his abdomen. Some pain was starting to settle in, but he didn't care. All he wanted was to get out of here and get back to finding answers. Robin tried to recollect what happened the last time he was conscious. It was at first, all a blurr. Robin thought, 'Lets see now. I confronted Cardin with the vial, he DRANK it, he transformed. This doesn't make a lick of sense. What the heck was in that vial? What happened to Cardin after I shot him? I need answers.' He realized he wasn't going to get answers lying in bed, so he proceeded to climb out of bed. He saw his jacket was lying on a rack in the corner and began walking towards it. His legs would have been cold if it weren't the pants the medical staff was kind enough to leave on. He just thanked God almighty that he wasn't wearing one of those ridiculous medical shirts. He had just grabbed his coat when he felt someone grab him from behind and heave him back in the bed. He felt this head hit the back rim of the bead. A sharp pain went through his head, but he ignored it to face his attacker and proceeded to get back up.

"Just stay in bed, your injured" a familiar red head shouted at him.

"And so you attack an injured man to get across that fact." Robin stated with sarcasm emanating from his voice.

Looking slightly annoyed, Ruby pulled out Crescent Rose to further state her point.

"Okay going back to bed now," Robin declared annoyingly as he climbed back under the covers.

"Ahem."

"What?"

"The I.V. and pain meds don't work unless the tubes are connected to your arm,"

"Fiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnnnneeeeeeee," Robin sighed anxiously as he reconnected the tubes to his flesh. "Do you want me to eat my vegetables and clean my room too 'Mom?'" Robin asked as he rolled his eyes.

"Actually my sister and I did make some vegetables for you, for when you regained consciousness," Ruby stated with a grin as she pulled a container full of vegetables out of red bag on the chair she had been sitting on.

After Robin had eaten half the vegetables he stopped and said, "Sorry for being such a grump earlier, I know you were only trying to help."

"We can all be jerks from time to time, like me when I drew on your face when you were passed out."

Robin nearly spit out the food he had just put in his mouth. Ruby burst out in laughter as he frantically looked around the room for something shiny to look at his reflection.

"Alright, alright, I'm sorry. I was just messing with you, but the look on your face was priceless." Ruby stated, but continued to laugh uncontrollably.

"Haha, I'm very amused."

Robin needed to ask her some questions, so he just waited for her laughter to die down, which took a full five minutes. "Hey Ruby, how long have I been out?"

"Just one day, but the doctor says you need to stay the rest of the week to make a full recovery,"

"Oh f-,"

"Hey! No swearing," Ruby screamed at him as she pointed her index finger at him accusingly

"I was going to say fine."

"Right, sure you were."

Robin sat back in bed and drifted into thought. He noticed his team wasn't here watching him, but they probably had something more important to do. 'They probably would be here if we were closer friends,' he thought. It didn't bother him that much, but he knew even though they were on the same team he wasn't much more than an acquaintance to them, for now. 'The year is young, that may change later on. It has to.' Robin thought. He then wondered what his team had been up to.

(One day earlier.)

After Robin and Ruby had left during lunch, Brad decided to spend the hour break afterwards by training. Brad walked down the hallways towards the combat room beneath the school. He knew it would be empty, because most students don't train right after eating, because of cramps and all that, but Brad couldn't eat a thing. As much as it bothered him his pride hurt ever since he lost that duel with Robin. He didn't care about being leader anymore, but it frustrated him so much at how fast Robin beat him. The extra training he'd do with Robin helped, but he knew the archer was holding back each time. Brad kicked the door open to the combat room and walked in. He punched a code into the panel on the wall setting the difficulty to hard. Brad rolled up his sleeves and then unsheathed Ensifer then looked around as battle androids came out of doors in the walls. He looked up to the observation deck over on the upper part of the far right wall and saw only one figure. A girl dressed in only white was watching from in there. A droid lashed forward with an axe and Brad just narrowly dodged it. 'Time to focus.' Brad thought. Brad triggered the fire dust of the sword and lashed at the droid cleaving off its arm. Then he brought the sword up for a second strike horizontally cutting its head in two. Another droid with a claymore lashed with a downward strike. Brad sidestepped the attack then rushed forward and killed the droid with a backwards stab to its abdomen. He felt something slash his side, so he looked over to see a droid dual wielding daggers with reverse grips. Blood was stained on the right blade and dripped on the ground. Brad swung forward with a downward strike cutting off the machines right arm. Then he slashed upward with an upward strike taking off the left arm. The droid was still alive though so Brad brought his sword up and stabbed it through the chin and out the back of the head. From the corner of his eye he could see two droid approaching fast with spears aimed at him. Brad pulled his sword from the droid with the now melted head and sprinted towards the two approaching spear wielders and slashed off the ends of the spears and then decapitated both bots with two more swift slashes almost faster than the eye could see. Brad could see that he was quickly being surrounded by at least two dozen droids so he stabbed his sword into the ground, and focused his aura through his sword. Within seconds a large wave of fire erupted around him stunning all the battle droids long enough for Brad to get out of their field of vision. He jumped into the air and came down on a droid slashing it in half. Another droid with a spear came at him with a thrust attack. Brad sidestepped the attack, but grabbed the handle of the spear with his right hand and came behind the droid stabbing it in the back and then he wrenched the weapon from its dead hands. Four droids with various weapons thrust their weapons with downward strikes at Brad. He blocked all of them with the spear in his right hand. This in turn put a lot of weight on him, so he used some aura to push back the attack stunning the droids long enough for Brad to behead all four of them with a swift horizontal strike with Ensifer in his left hand. Brad had created space for now, but it was closing fast so he took the spear forced aura through the tip then ran it through the nearest droid and he ran forward and skewered another droid before releasing the spear. Another droid came from behind one handing a battle axe. Brad sliced off its arm grabbed the battle axe and then chopped its head off with its own weapon. Brad could see and at least a dozen droids racing towards his position. Brad took the battle axe in his left hand and tossed it at the closest droid. The axe split its head in half. Brad hopped over its dead carcass and stabbed the droid behind it in the chest. Brad was about to pull his sword loose and then he felt something strike him from behind in the back knocking him to the ground. Brad rolled over to see a droid with a bow staff that had knocked him down. All the other droids came down with their weapons but stopped short of his body by a few inches and then they all sheathed their weapons and walked back towards the doors they had been summoned from out. 'Guess the program ended.' Brad thought. It always does when it is clear the combatant has no chance of going on. Brad got up on his feet and put his foot against the heap of metal that was once a fighting machine and wrenched his weapon free of it. Brad could hear some ones footsteps coming closer followed by clapping.

"Impressive. You have an unusual technique." The voice said calmly.

Brad looked up to see the girl dressed in white from earlier. "I'll take that as a complement. Weiss Schnee I presume?"

"Why yes, you heard of me?"

"Other then hearing or seeing you on team RWBY, I saw you sing at the Schnee Ball year ago. That was impressive." Brad said. In actuality Brad's parents had dragged him along to the ball to see all the performances. He had slept through all of them until he came to around the time Weiss had gotten up to sing.

"Yeah that was fun." Weiss said faking a smile."I've seen you on team ROBN, your Bradley something?"

"Bradley Scarlet, but you can just call me Brad."

"You wouldn't happen to be a part of the Scarlet Mercenaries family now, would you?"

"Well actually, yes. Johan Scarlet happens to be my father."

"Johan, the current leader? I didn't know he had son. We've hired your family several times to guard our shipments and I've never seen you."

"He doesn't talk about me much and I was out doing different jobs all those times," Brad lied about the last part. He knew he wasn't on those guard jobs on purpose, and it had nothing to do with him being busy with something else.

With the conversation getting awkward Brad decided to change the topic. "So were you going to use the combat room, because I'll just get out of your way if that's the case?"

"Actually would you like to spar with me?" Weiss asked half heartedly.

"Isn't that your partner's job or something?"

"Well she ran off with some weirdo, so it can't be helped."

"All right, just give me a moment." Brad was glad to have the opportunity to practice with the Schnee heiress. He had had heard she was a formidable opponent despite her delicate look. Also he noticed a scar near her left eye, so he took it that meant she had some experience.

Then suddenly Nate barged into the room and then he eyed Brad with a look that said 'we got trouble.'

"Brad, Robin's just been taken to the infirmary, come on!" Nate stated and then ran off.

"Perhaps another time." Brad said to Weiss as he sprinted out of the room with a limp. Actually he was glad that Nate gave him a reason to get out of their, because Weiss may not have noticed it, but Brad was sore everywhere from the half hour he had been fighting for, but he still wish he had the strength to go a couple rounds with the heiress. Brad sprinted up the stairs until he caught up with Nate.

"What the heck happened?"

"No clue. That blonde Yang rushed into our room and said something about Robin getting injured so Orv went to the infirmary and I came to get you."

(Present Time)

"Oh I just sent a message to your teammates that you're awake." Ruby stated.

"I wonder how long till they respond."

Then the door crashed open and in came Orv.

"You've got to be all right, you can't die on us!" Orv proclaimed as he picked up and squeezed Robin hard.

"Pmfwn lltmfg!"

"What!?"

Robin pushed Orv's chest back as far he could and gasped. "_Let me go I can't_ _breathe_."

"Oh right." Orv loosened his grasp and put Robin back down.

"Can you tell me what happened?"

"Let's wait for Nate and Brad to show up before I explain anything."

"Okay, but can I ask you another question?"

"Shoot."

Orv fumbled in his pocket till he pulled his scroll out and brought up a picture on it then showed Robin it. "Don't you look a wee bit cute in this picture?"

Robin looked at the picture with a petrified and near lifeless look. It was a picture of an unconscious Robin being carried bridal style by none other than Ruby Rose.

**I wanted to make this chapter longer, but that would mean having to make this chapter much longer than it has to be. At least twice as long. This chapter in particular took a while to write, so I hope it's enjoyed.**


End file.
